Delima Natsu
by Reka Amelia
Summary: Apa yang bakalan terjadi dengan Lucy ya kalau Natsu diberi obat perangsang oleh Jellal dan Gajeel? Penasaran? Read and review ok?


Summary:

Apa yang bakalan terjadi dengan Lucy ya kalau Natsu diberi obat perangsang oleh Jellal dan Gajeel? Penasaran? Read and review ok?

Dilema Natsu

Disclaimer :

Fairy tail Hiro Mashima

Rated : Semi T(kalo aja sih)

Genre : romance, humor (?)

Warning :

OOC, GaJe, Typo, abal, (mungkin).

Jangan dibaca(kalo jelek)  
disini aku buat Natsu dan Lucy jadi senpai-senpai hehe .

Pairing Nalu and little Graza

Happy Reading...

Siang hari yang terik ternyata tidak memudarkan semangat seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berjongkok di sebuah lintasan lari. Rambutnya yang pink bersinar karena sinar matahari, sepertinya, butuh kacamata untuk melihat sosok yang kini tengah focus ke arah depan. Onyxnya berkilat karena semangat.

"Bersiap ," kini pemuda itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "GO!" teriakan itu langsung membuat pemuda itu melesat bagaikan angin menuju tempat seorang perempuan berambut blondie yang tengah menggenggam stopwatch sekitar 100 meter di depannya dan .

"Ya ," ucap gadis itu ketika pemuda tampan itu melewatinya. Mata karamel sang gadis menatap takjub stopwatch di tangannya dan senyumnya melebar.

"Bagaimana Luce?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Lucy itu langsung menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya dengan kelebihan tenaga yang hebat sehingga si pemuda mengaduh kesakitan.

"Good job Natsu," ucap Lucy sepertinya tidak peduli dengan Natsu yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya. Natsu hanya tertawa mendengar pujian dari Lucy, manager klub atletik sekaligus ekhem kekasihnya.

OOOoooOOO

"Jadi, Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Lucy Heartfilia?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Natsu yang tadi tengah menegak minuman di botol miliknya langsung tersedak. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Gray Fulbaster itu.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah memerah! Aku tidak mau orang lain salah paham bahwa kau menyukaiku!" ucap Gray kesal karena baginya wajah merah Natsu itu amat menggoda imannya (Nah lho?).

"Habisnya kau bertanya seperti itu sih," ucap Natsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu berat. Mukanya masih merah. Dalam hati Gray tertawa terpingkal, dia malu pasti karena .

"Kau, belum pernah melakukan itu dengan Lucy ya?"

Pesh!

Bingo!

Tebakanmu tepat sekali Gray Fulbaster. Karena kini wajah Natsu makin merah padam dan terlihat asap mengepul dari kepalanya. Melihat itu Gray menyeringai layaknya iblis. Kau tahu, wajah dingin Gray yang kini dihiasi oleh senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian amatlah mengerikan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Begitupun dengan Natsu, yang meski tidak melihat seringaian Gray namun firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk. Natsu cepat-cepat berbalik menghadap sahabatnya tersebut untuk mendapatkan bukti bahwa aura yang mencekam itu berasal dari Gary. Namun sayang sekali Natsu, kini sahabatmu itu kembali dengan wajah inosennya dan bersikap seolah-olah biasa saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray pura-pura bingung. Natsu menggeleng.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," ucap Natsu bingung. 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' batinnya bingung plus linglung tanpa menyadari bahwa Gray kembali menyeringai dengan Ponsel yang ada di tangannya menampilkan sebuah mail yang baru saja diterimanya.

From : Gajeel

Subject : re : perintah untukmu!

Ok, Siap dilaksanakan!

OOOoooOOO

"Natsu-senpai ," suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Natsu. Karena itu dia langsung berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

"Yo, Gajeel, Jellal," ucap Natsu ramah. Gajeel dan Jellal membalas senyuman ramah Natsu yang menurut author sangat menggemaskan.

"Menunggu Lucy-senpai, Natsu-senpai?" Tanya Jellal basa-basi.

"Benar. Rencananya, dia mau mengajariku matematika di rumahnya," ucap Natsu jujur membuat senyum di wajah Gajeel dan Jellal semakin melebar -selebar daun bawang*(hanya bercanda)

"Ah, senpai, ini silakan minum," ucap Gajeel sambil menyerahkan sebotol cola kesukaan Natsu. Natsu yang memang tidak pernah mencurigai orang lain, ditambah Gajeel yang memang suka membelikan minuman langsung menerima dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dia meminumnya setegak.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Jellal (pura-pura) polos.

"Emh mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi rasa colanya aneh," ucap Natsu bingung. Ditambah dia merasa panas disekujur tubuhnya setelah menegak cola yang diberikan Gajeel dan Jellal.

"Bukan perasaan senpai kok," ucap Jellal santai, membuat alis Natsu terangkat.

"Kami memasukan obat perangsang di cola yang baru saja senpai minum," lanjut Gajeel santai, mempertahankan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"APA?" teriak Natsu keras. Wajahnya langsung merona merah, gugup dan entah kenapa perasaannya jadi gelisah. "Kalian beraninya ," geram Natsu marah namun belum sempat dia melakukan sesuatu kepada kouhainya yang bersikap biasa saja, wajah Lucy tiba-tiba ada di belakang kedua kouhainya itu.

"Lho? Natsu? Kau kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Lucy membuat mata Natsu terbelalak. Gelagapan karena entah kenapa di mata Natsu wajah Lucy sangat menggodanya sekarang ini. Di tambah sekarang rambut blondie panjang Lucy yang biasanya diikat kesamping kini diikat ponytail sehingga mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya, membuat Natsu ingin sekali mengecup leher Lucy itu. Melihat wajah Natsu yang makin merah, membuat Lucy dengan muka mengkerut mendekati Natsu, Jellal dan Gajeel cekikikan karena ulah Natsu tersebut.

"Kau demam ya Natsu?" Tanya Lucy jelas sekali khawatir. Natsu gelagapan, dia menggeleng, kakinya mundur satu langkah menghindari tangan Lucy yang mengarah ke arah kepalanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena Lucy sudah menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Natsu.

PESH!

Wajahnya semakin memerah, membuat keningnya panas, dan dadanya berdebar.

'Ya Tuhan tangannya lembut sekali,' batin Natsu hampir kehilangan nalarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menerkam Lucy saat ini juga. Tapi untunglah kebodohannya membantunya mengontrol nafsunya yang sedang memuncak itu.

"Emh Luce sebaiknya belajar barengnya besok saja, aku merasa tak enak badan," ucap Natsu setelah keningnya bebas dari tangan lembut itu.

"Rumahmu jauh, biar kau beristirahat di rumahku," putus Lucy langsung menarik tangan Natsu ke luar dari gerbang sekolah Fairy tail High School dengan panic. Gajeel dan Jellal tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kemudian melambai ke arah senpai mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Harus kita laporkan pada Gray-san," ucap Gajeel sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair karena kebanyakan tertawa akibat wajah merah Natsu itu.

To : Gray Fulbaster-san

Subject : complete!

Tugas selesai dilaksanakan

"Selamat bersenang-senang senpai," ucap Gajeel kemudian mengangkat videonya dan tersenyum Iblis ke arah Jellal.

OOOoooOOO

Kamar Lucy .

"Kau tidur saja di sini," ucap Lucy memerintah. Natsu gelagapan. Ya Tuhan kenapa sekarang dia ada di kamar Lucy? Terlebih tak ada siapapun di rumahnya.

"A anu Luce, a aku pulang saja," ucap Natsu sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur Lucy, namun Lucy malah kembali mendudukannya lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tumben kau gugup begini," ucap Lucy bingung sambil duduk di sampingnya. Natsu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ya tuhan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada kekasihnya itu?

"A aku pulang saja," ucap Natsu keras kepala karena sumpah! Dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya lagi saat ini, namun Lucy malah menggenggam tangan Natsu yang sudah berdiri dengan erat dan tanpa sengaja menarik tangan tersebut. Natsu yang tidak mempersiapkan kejadian itu segera tertarik dan kini tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Lucy. Untung saja tangannya reflek menahan berat badannya jadi setidaknya dia tidak menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Tapi masalahnya, karena jarak yang sangat dekat itu membuat Natsu kehilangan kendali.

"Natsu?" Tanya Lucy bingung karena Natsu tak juga bangun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ukh.. maaf Luce aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucap Natsu tersendat-sendat.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Lucy merasa bingung karena kini Natsu langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Natsu.

Kaget?

Tentu saja Lucy kaget, karena Natsu tiba-tiba menciumnya, biasanya Natsu akan meminta izin dulu pada Lucy sebelum mencium gadis itu. Dan Lucy lebih kaget lagi karena Natsu menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Natsu ap ,"

Lucy tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi Karena lidah Natsu kini memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajahi isi mulut Lucy. Membuat pipi Lucy bersemu merah dan tak bisa melawan karena ciuman panas Natsu itu.

"Ugh Na "

Lucy tak berkutik, namun karena oksigen yang telah habis, membuat Lucy memukul-mukul tubuh Natsu yang sepertinya tidak peduli. Natsu, masih sambil berciuman, membawa tubuh Lucy dan dirinya sendiri ke atas ranjang. Akal sehatnya hilang sama sekali.

Setelah oksigen yang ada di tubuhnya habis dia langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Lucy, Lucy yang memang sudah kehabisan oksigen dari beberapa detik tadi menghela nafas lega. Mukanya kini merah padam. Dia benar-benar bingung karena natsu kini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Natsu, kau kena ."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Lucy terpotong oleh ciuman yang lebih hebat dari tadi. Malah sekarang lidah Lucy diajak 'bertarung' oleh lidah Natsu. Kelabakan sudah pasti.

Ditambah dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuh Lucy karena Natsu, orang yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun berubah mendadak. Seperti orang lain. apalagi ketika tangan Natsu mengelus paha putih Lucy, membuat Lucy menegang dan tangannya segera bertindak untuk memukul-mukul dada Natsu. Kerasukan! Natsu sudah pasti kerasukan! Batinnya. Air matanya sedikit mengalir, tangannya gemetar. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah Lucy sebentar kemudian mulutnya melumat leher jenjang Lucy. Dijilatnya leher tersebut kemudian digigitnya kecil-kecil sebelum dia menghisap leher itu. Aroma tubuh Lucy semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan rasa takut pada Natsu yang sekarang.

"Natsu hentikan kumohon hiks ."

Isakan Lucy segera menyadarkan Natsu dari 'kerasukan'nya. Menyadari hal yang dilakukannya membuat Natsu segera ambil ancang-ancang menjauh dari Lucy. Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Lucy yang kini telah duduk dengan muka yang memerah membuat Natsu tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya lagi, namun karena melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata karamel kekasihnya ditambah sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran membuat Natsu membatu ditempat,

"Ma Maaf Luce, aku..."

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?" Tanya Lucy marah, dia merapatkan kancing bajunya yang tadi dilepas oleh Natsu dan dia menutup leher bagian kanannya yang mendapat kissmark dari Natsu.

"Huwa.. maafkan aku Luce sebenarnya tadi aku..."

OOOooOOO

Lucy POV

"DIBERI OBAT PERANGSANG?" tanyaku tak percaya. Natsu mengangguk lesu. Mukanya benar-benar merah, dan duduknya amat gelisah. Saking kagetnya air mata yang keluar tadi hilang. Jadi ini semua ulah dari Gajeel dan Jellal Gr! Awas saja ya "Ka..karena itu, maafkan aku," ucap Natsu lagi, merasa bersalah. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Umh

Kalau tidak salah obat perangsang itu adalah obat agar kita melakukan hal 'itu' kan? kalau tidak salah ibu bilang obat yang membuat kita tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri itu kan? hubungan yang akan menghasilkan anak, kan?

Seketika wajahnku memanas.

Natsu POV

Huwa wajah Luce merah banget, membuatku gemas! Membuatku ingin langsung mencicipi tubuhnya.

TIDAK!

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Natsu! Kau tahu kan, tadi kau sudah melakukan hal itu dan kini Luce sangat ketakutan sehingga kini dia berada di pojok ranjangnya.

Ukh awas Kau GAJEEL! JELLAL!

Besok kupastikan kalian tidak bisa melihat mentari lagi.

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku sambil berusaha menahan gejolak dalam diriku. Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah, sial otakku kosong! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Ya, Tuhan kuatkan imanku.

Namun, baru saja aku selesai berdoa seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja, Luce mencium bibirku.

Mata Onyxku terbelalak kaget. Ketika aku ingin melepaskan bibirku, mumpung nafsu belum memenuhi otakku, tapi tangan Luce malah menekan kepalaku dia bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku dan mengajak lidahku untuk 'bertarung'.

Normal POV

Hanya desahan yang ada di ruang tersebut. Dua orang dengan rambut mencolok itu saling melumat satu sama lain. hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Nafas mereka memburu.

"Jangan goda aku Luce atau aku tidak akan kuat lagi menahan ini," ucap Natsu setengah memohon.

"Tak apa,"

"Eh?"

"Ah aku aku memang belum siap, tapi.. anu aku tidak keberatan melakukan 'itu' kalau bersamamu," ucap Lucy dengan wajah super merah. Membuat Natsu langsung mengepulkan asap saking panasnya.

"A aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti tersiksa begitu ma makanya tak apa," ucap Lucy malu-malu plus dengan badan gemetar karena sedikit takut.

"Benar?" Tanya Natsu memastikan. Lucy mengangguk. Melihat anggukan itu, Natsu tersenyum lembut kemudian membelai pipi Lucy, kemudian tangannya kini memegang dagu Lucy, membuat mata onyx dan karamel bertemu, saling menatap dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce," ucap Natsu sebelum membenamkan wajah Lucy ke dadanya, membuat Lucy mengetahui detakan jantung Natsu yang sangat cepat itu.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak akan melakukan hai 'itu' padamu," putus Natsu sambil melepas pelukannya. Meski dia masih berada dalam pengaruh obat perangsang, namun kini, Natsu dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Umh Karena, aku ingin, melakukan 'itu' pertama kalinya saat malam pernikahan kita," ucap Natsu malu-malu. Membuat muka Lucy yang tadinya bingung langsung merona merah. Natsu kemudian merogoh sakunya kemudian menggenggam tangan Lucy dan memasangkan sebuah cincin pada Lucy. Pas.

"Aku ingin menjagamu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu sampai hubungan kita diikat oleh Tuhan dalam sebuah pernikahan, karena cintamu padaku juga cintaku padamu, terlalu murni untuk dikotori oleh nafsu,"

Pipi Lucy memerah. Kemudian memeluk Natsu erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu terima kasih kau menjagaku," ucap Lucy bahagia. Sepertinya dia tak salah memilih pemuda dipelukannya ini sebagai orang yang disayanginya.

"Tapi "

"Tapi?"

"Tapi untuk saat ini, bolehkah aku menciummu?" pelan Natsu mengatakannya. Lucy tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam Natsu kemudian menutup matanya sebagai symbol bahwa dia mengijinkannya. Natsu tersenyum, kemudian mencium Lucy dengan lembut.

Sepertinya obat perangsang itu sudah habis sama sekali .

F I N

Omake

Layar televisi berubah menjadi biru. Sepuluh orang yang ada di ruang televisi blushing berjama'ah. kemudian tawa renyah terdengar. Hanya dua orang yang tidak akan mungkin tertawa karena muka mereka berdua merah dengan asap mengepul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran dalam video yang baru saja ditonton oleh mereka? Gray, 'sutradara' dari video 'itu' kemudian merangkul Natsu.

"ya meski tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi setidaknya hubunganmu setingkat lebih jauh dari ciuman anak-anak," ucap Gray datar, membuat Natsu gondok.

"GG-GR-AY" geram Natsu. "Jangan bilang kalau ini ."

"Memang rencanaku kok," santai dan tanpa ekspresi, namun di dalam hati, Gray sudah tertawa ngakak melihat wajah 'menggoda iman' sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha padahal kami hanya memasukkan wine saja kok tidak sangka Natsu-senpai benar-benar mengira itu obat perangsang dan hampir melakukan 'itu' pada Lucy-senpai," ucap Jellal dengan nada menggoda. Natsu terbelalak kaget, begitupun Lucy.

"APA?" seru mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Semua tertawa atas tingkah polos pasangan di klub atletik tersebut. Percintaan yang manis dan suci menurut mereka membuat Gray melirik ke perempuan di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum menonton keramaian di klub atletik, Gray kemudian merangkul tunangannya, Erza dan berbisik.

"Meski kita telah melakukan 'itu' tapi cintaku padamu tak kalah murni dari pasangan itu, kau mengerti kan?"

Wajah Erza kemudian memerah, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk saja karena dia tahu, tunangannya itu begitu mencintainya .

OOOoooOOO

Huahahahahahahhahahahahha

mana mungkin aku bikin LEMON! Alah mukaku merah banget dan ngakak berat ketika adegan ini soalnya aku gak ahli bikin kayak ginian .

Hahaha

Ternyata

Daya khayal saya mengerikan . Hahahaha

ah ya... saya bikin fict ini di usia saya yang ke dua bulan sebagai author! Hore... semangat!

saya juga akan berusaha membuat fict multi chap lho..

uhm..

Ok deh..

Once again

Mind to review?


End file.
